Ryou's Yami
by Huggable Bishie
Summary: First YGO fic! Ryou meets the spirit of his Millennium Ring. Chapter three up! Read and Review :D:D:D:D
1. The Encounter

My first Yugioh fic :D Enjoy!  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Ryou's Yami  
  
It was one crisp, autumn night, with leaves of auburn and crimson ruffling in the wind. Ryou, dressed comfortably for the weather, strolled down a pathway through the woods in the park, seeking fresh air at that time of day. He had a typical day at school, being the lonesome wolf of the pack of students roaming the crowded hallways. He enjoyed his time alone, for the reason he was born shy and timid. It wasn't the fact he did not enjoy being around other people and talking, but because his family and him lacked communication, mostly due to the fact he had no more family. Ryou felt as if socializing did not have an importance. The white-haired boy lowered his head as he continued to walk.  
  
Briefly closing his eyes, he held the Millennium Ring tied around his neck closely to his chest. If anything happened to his artifact he would be heartbroken, seeing that Ryou believed it to be his heart and soul. The item was found on one of the expeditions made by Ryou's father, once an archeologist that studied in the pyramids of Egypt. The Ring was the only significant object he possessed to remind him of his father. He cherished it greatly, never removing it from his neck.  
  
Still having one hand on the Eye of the Millennium Ring, the youth stepped in a clearing in the woods. The full moon above him was gleaming, projecting a light far brighter than usual. This startled Ryou, causing him to fall back on the ground. The impact was however, soft. His two hands pressed firmly on the patches of grass on either side of his body. Being in this position the moon could be viewed perfectly. His body suddenly turned numb, causing his head and arms to collapse onto the ground.  
  
At that moment, what appeared to be his Millennium Ring started to shine, reflecting the light rays of the moon. Projected above him was the image of himself, or an older version of himself. Ryou had still to find out that the image did not stand still. The image materialized within several moments, towering above the boy, smirking. The boy pictured to be Ryou was the spirit of the ring.  
  
"Ryou ." the spirit said hoarsely.  
  
Ryou did not dare get up. He was speechless, mesmerized at what had appeared before him, unable to process the chain of events that had happened so miraculously in such little time. While still unable to speak, he felt soreness in his left chest. The pain only increased as he moved his hand over his aching organ. Ryou suddenly realized his Millennium Ring was gone. He glanced upwards at the figure above him, who was wearing his cherished artifact around his neck, smiling.  
  
The minutes that followed were unbearable for Ryou. The throbbing pain had spread itself like a fatal disease to other parts of his body. He only made things worse for himself by shifting his body around in the grass. He could feel his body was failing him. The boy, too busy struggling with the demon corrupting his body did not notice that his alternate ego was the one causing the torment. The spirit all that time was busy mumbling the Egyptian words to the curses that caused Ryou's suffering.  
  
Turning on his side, he reached his right arm for his materialized reflection. He begged with the little bit of strength within him for help, for guidance. The spirit of the ring not only ignored his cry for help but also stared heartlessly at him, clearly satisfied.  
  
"D-don't let me die here, please." Ryou whimpered, with tears rolling down his cheeks.  
  
"Give me.an oath to control you." the spirit finally spoke.  
  
"Anything. please." the boy promised, closing his eyes firmly, hoping to awake from the nightmare.  
  
Unaware of what insanity he had unleashed from his Millennium Ring, he gulped satisfyingly, knowing his torment was over, for the moment.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Done XD! Comments are welcome: D 


	2. A Realisation

------------------------------------  
  
Ryou awoke with a cold sweat, by the insane chirping of the birds in the treetops, cajoling their morning greetings. It could only signify that it was morning. He could not think about anything but the encounter with the spirit of his Millennium ring. He could not tell if it had actually taken place, or whether it was all a dream. 'It felt real.' Ryou thought, still in a complete daze.  
  
Perhaps. he might've been too exhausted the previous night and had simply taken a nap on a fairly dry and comfortable patch of grass. Yet. it seemed so real. He had a striking resemblance to Ryou. His other self was so full of life, wielding characteristics of an actual human being, which was so amazing. It couldn't be explained. His voice was that of a devil, as if he had arrived to take the toll of his life. But why, why did he want to control him?  
  
The sun had risen and was beginning to warm Ryou's face and parts of his body. He'd decided to get up and return to his apartment, for various reasons - to freshen up and to loosen his mind. Worrying had led him to greater stress, far more than what he experienced at school. Ryou regained his consciousness, got to his feet and started to head home.  
  
Ryou appeared at the lobby entrance, and stepped into the nicely ventilated room, overjoyed by the fact there were no other occupants, only clerks by the counters busy with their affairs. Walking casually over to the elevators where he was able to see his reflection on the wall, he realized his Millennium Ring was missing.  
  
Inhaling slowly, Ryou decided to stay calm. His alternate ego was wearing it and will be returning. he hoped. The boy had sworn to let him control him, therefore he would return to claim him. Apparently that wasn't a very wise choice, but what could he have done? What was important was that Ryou was unharmed. The best thing to do was to return to his apartment and sort out facts and questions in his mind.  
  
Moments had passed after he tapped the elevator button, and the one of the doors opened. Not paying much attention to anything, he stepped mindlessly into the elevator, leaning his slim body against one wall. Ryou lifted his head slightly to press the level when he felt a strange presence around him, as if someone was there. His head was still weighing him down when he turned to look if he had any company. Standing in front of him was his alternate ego, the spirit of the ring. The elevator door suddenly closed automatically.  
  
"Greetings, Ryou. I am Bakura, the spirit of your Millennium Ring." the spirit smiled.  
  
"Which for some bloody reason is around your neck," Ryou snapped, sounding weaker than intended as he lacked the energy.  
  
"Rather hasty you are, I meant to return it."  
  
"It had better be no replica."  
  
Before he knew it, weight was being suspended from around his neck. The Ring. Ryou surveyed his magnificent gold artifact, stroking it with his fingers. It had finally returned to him. When he looked up once again, Bakura had already disappeared.  
  
Upon arrival to his apartment, he took off his over garments and tossed them aside. He headed directly for the shower. The white-haired boy quickly noticed the awful stench his body was producing, which motivated him to move quicker. Kicking off his last pieces of clothing he stepped into his stall and refreshed himself. The satisfaction of the cool water in pouring onto his head livened him. He hummed almost happily through the duration of the shower, releasing all the tension in his back and in his neck. Before long he was fully clothed and lying peacefully on his couch.  
  
The bored teen reached for one of the photo albums resting in a nearby cabinet and opened it to the first page. He began flipping through the pages filled with his baby and infant pictures. He looked so carefree, accompanied by his parents in the park. He was never seen with another toddler; he was always alone on the swings and alone rummaging through the pathways of a jungle gym. Ryou began to reflect as thoughts and emotions poured into him.  
  
"I was so innocent. so passive and was so easily hurt and abused by everyone. I would never stand up for my beliefs or myself. I was ashamed of myself. Yet now, it still remains the same. Everything will remain the same unless I do something about it. But. what can I do? Yesterday night I was a blabbering idiot, begging for help and agreeing to do anything that came out of his mouth to stop the pain. If only I could act and become stronger, mentally and physically. " Ryou thought.  
  
The boy lounged on his couch, feeling a slight encouragement from within. However, he knew a matter like this could not be dealt with alone. He resolved to seek help, but from who?  
  
------------------------------------ Yay! Chapter two is done. Reviews and comments would be appreciated. I'm still a bit stumped with the plot. Give me some time to think it out. . 


	3. Sharing a Burden

--------------------------  
  
Though it seemed as if the hikari had resolved to become stronger and perhaps confront the spirit of the ring that had inflicted upon him such deep scars, he had underestimated his supremacy. He was not aware of what a threat he was to him. The spirit of the ring, Bakura possessed far more strength and potency than any living being. Now, because of the oath Ryou made in haste to this ancient Tomb Robber, it shattered the iron chains that enslaved Bakura in the Millennium Ring for already thousands of years.  
  
Bakura had been plotting to manipulate the feeble child that was so unfortunate to have ended up with the foreign artifact every day in the Shadow Realm ever since his confinement. He had not expected his first attempt in convincing Ryou to succumb to him to be so easy. Now that the first phase of his plan was completed and aside, the corrupted Tomb Robber laughed terrifyingly and prepared to initiate the second phase of his plan.  
  
~*~  
  
Ryou yawned, stretching both arms above him as he awoke in his living room. He could not believe that he had been asleep for already six hours. He pushed aside the cushions that were neatly piled on top of him; underneath all the silk and satin he saw his closed photo album, resting on his lap. Ryou gently put it aside on a nearby table and conveniently grabbed the remote control for his television.  
  
Flipping through the channels, there was nothing he found decent to watch. Reality shows, sports updates, news. repeated themselves as Ryou clicked the channel up button mindlessly.  
  
"Yuugi Mutou defeats Seto Kaiba of Kaiba Corp in Duel Monsters with the ultimate Exodia the Forbidden One" reported a news broadcaster.  
  
Ryou raised an eyebrow; finally remembering who that name belonged to. it was the boy dueling prodigy from school. Yuugi Mutou, usually seen with his friends, Honda, Jonouchi and Anzu. Ever since Yuugi started to appear in class with that awkward puzzle around his neck and the new set of Duel Monsters cards, he had dominated in that game every lunchtime, defeating all challengers. His success was so sudden; it wasn't a very long time he played that game. That puzzle he carried. perhaps was the secret to his achievement.  
  
"The puzzle. looks quite like my Millennium Ring. They both have that picture of an eye." Ryou said quietly.  
  
He continued to watch that channel, which started to describe Yuugi in great detail, of how he received the ancient Millennium Puzzle from his grandfather. The exposition on Yuugi on television went into great detail, which was more than enough information Ryou needed to know. The light- haired boy understood, that perhaps, his puzzle contained a spirit like his own and desired to seek his aide.  
  
Before long, he heard the shrill tone of his telephone ring. He wondered who could be calling, as not many people know his number. Startled, Ryou picked up his phone and leaned it against his shoulder.  
  
"Hello?" Answered Ryou.  
  
"Hi, Ryou? It's Yuugi." Yuugi replied.  
  
"Oh hi there, what's going on?"  
  
"Oh I was just wondering."  
  
*Just invite him, he might be alright," was a voice from the phone.  
  
"What's coincidental is that I just read a commentary about you that was on television. I think it's still on."  
  
"Is that right? Anyway, I was wondering if you'd like to join Jonouchi, Honda, Anzu and me for dinner tonight at that new restaurant at 6:30. ahh. what's it called? It is the one that hosts the nightly Duel Monsters tournaments. I know it's just a block down Main Street, it's at the corner of Morashi and Nemui Street."  
  
"That sounds good, I'm dying for some food right now,"  
  
"Remember to bring your deck! I'll see you in 10." *Click*  
  
Ryou hung up, completely mesmerized. Yuugi, had invited him for dinner? As a friend? The boy was stoked for so many reasons to be. He paced into his bedroom and changed into something casual, yet modest in a way. He stepped out of the room, dressed in a white shirt and sweater matched with his blue jeans, his usual. He grabbed his dueling deck and his more-or-less empty wallet and stuffed them in both of his jean pockets.  
  
As time flew past quickly, Ryou checked his watch every other second while he was on the bus that was heading in the direction of the restaurant. After several minutes, he had arrived at the designated stop and left the bus. He walked for another several minutes down Nemui Street until he reached Café Konichiwa, easily recognizable to be the right one because of the many posters of Duel Monsters posted on its windows. He took a large breath and uneasily entered the restaurant.  
  
Inside, he quickly noticed many hands waving at him, beckoning for him to go there. They were the hands of Yuugi and his friends, gesturing ecstatically at him, making him feel rather uncomfortable.  
  
"Hey there, Ryou! Come have a seat!" Said Yuugi ecstatically. It really made Ryou wonder if it were just an act, his optimism.  
  
"Hi guys, sorry I'm late." Ryou said, uncomfortably, as he took a seat beside Yuugi in the booth.  
  
"No problem, you're just on time, the tournament'll be starting soon. I hear it's at least a couple thousand yen!" Jonouchi exclaimed, smiling cheerfully.  
  
"Yes. hopefully we'll be able to duel each other, Ryou." Yuugi commented.  
  
The white-haired youth simply smiled. He kept in mind that one of the reasons he agreed to attend this dinner was for a chance to speak to Yuugi alone about the difficulties he was having with his Millennium artifact and the spirit who inhabited it. He promised himself that tonight he would find out more about this spirit of the ring and what threat it could actually pose to him.  
  
"Yuugi. I need to speak with you alone for a while, if that's okay." the troubled boy whispered softly as he leaned closer to Yuugi.  
  
"But. the tournament will be starting soon, can it wait?" Yuugi replied, feeling a bit surprised.  
  
Before long, a waitress approached their booth with a copy of that night's tournament information and ladder. Printed on the piece of paper were the individuals who were entered and their opponents. Ryou quickly searched for his name. "Ryou! You're my first opponent in the first round!" Came Yuugi's voice from behind.  
  
Ryou felt a hand reach for his right arm and soon tugged with a bit of force. He snapped back to reality and got to his feet, continuing to be dragged on by Yuugi's strong grip. He found himself in one of the nicely designed tournament rooms located conveniently near their booth. Inside were several tables and dozens of empty chairs. Yuugi made a gesture with his hand to Ryou's seat and sat himself across from the nervous boy.  
  
A man in charge of the tournament began to speak once eager duelists occupied all the chairs. He explained the reglements of the ladder and general rules about the second, third and last rounds. Ryou tried to listen attentively, however he felt an awkward presence within him. He felt as if his caged soul was struggling to emerge from him. He shook his head forcefully.  
  
"Ryou-kun?" Said Yuugi in his calming voice. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, for the moment." Ryou said under his breath. "L-let's duel."  
  
"You're in no condition to duel right now. Look at you, you're covered in perspiration," Yuugi asserted. "You need some air."  
  
With Ryou's gentle nod of approval, Yuugi wrapped one arm around the boy who had his two hands crossed over his stomach, back bent over and limping. His concerned friend carefully led him out of the room full of noise, and allowed Ryou to take a seat in the booth they were in earlier. The other tables and booths were unoccupied, as the people had all flocked to the dueling rooms. They were alone, just as Ryou had hoped for.  
  
Taking a sip of water from the cup that Yuugi had handed him, Ryou gradually felt the pain settle. He was now able to speak.  
  
"Yuugi. there is something I have been yearning to talk to you about." Ryou said weakly.  
  
"Go on," Yuugi said.  
  
"Well. it's this strange spirit that I suspect lives in my Millennium Ring. One night when I was taking a walk in the park, it emerged from my Ring. First I thought I was imagining it, but before long it took form, it materialized. Then suddenly I felt this strange ache that crept through my entire body like a disease. Then, he asked to control me. I was in an utmost pain I quickly agreed, if he could make it go away. The spirit then disappeared, and before I knew it the soreness had faded and I had fallen asleep." Ryou explained.  
  
"Ryou. I. I understand. There. is also a spirit in my Millennium Puzzle. It's okay."  
  
"Does it cause you pain, Yuugi?"  
  
"Here, I will show you." Yuugi closed his eyes and with a blink of Ryou's eye was replaced by a Yuugi that was several inches taller, and looked slightly different.  
  
"Ryou, you may call me Yami. I am the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle and Yuugi has instructed me to speak to you," his voice was much lower, much more masculine.  
  
"You." Ryou shuddered.  
  
"There is something you need to know. Bakura, the spirit of your Ring, is an intelligent ancient tomb robber. He has been imprisoned in your ring and has now awaken and will not stop at any cost to get his hands on the six other Millennium Items. He's using you, as his puppet to achieve his goal. By manipulating your body and using your passive personality to avoid getting suspicious, he will try and wield supreme power. Listen Ryou." Yami exclaimed, tearfully.  
  
"Yami. but. what can I do? I have already. failed. I gave him control of me." Ryou closed his eyes. Tears emerged from the corner of his two eyes.  
  
"Let me help you, Ryou. Stay strong for now. I'll let Yuugi return, he may comfort you." Yami disappeared.  
  
Yuugi returned to embrace the boy. He had finally discovered somebody that could help share his burden. He felt the indescribable beauty and magnificence of being cared for. It was a feeling that he hoped would continue to embrace him throughout the duration of this fight against this dreaded spirit of the ring.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3 is finished. *Sniffle* 


End file.
